


Cuando una pesadilla es la realidad

by BelenYesica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Grandpa mencionado, Non-Consensual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelenYesica/pseuds/BelenYesica
Summary: Jade pasaba tiempo con Abuelo.O al menos eso pensaba.





	Cuando una pesadilla es la realidad

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar Pretty Girl - Sugarcult o Paramore - Decode.

El sombrero de tu abuelo se encontraba en tu cabeza, el te lo ha prestado temporalmente, ahora... ¿A donde se encontraba ese anciano? Bueno, no es como si importara.  
Tu sonrisa adornaba tu linda carita bronceada, Bec te acompañaba para explorar. Este sueño era hermoso, tu abuelito seguía vivo junto a tu amada mascota, y la isla prevalecía.

Te da sed, sacas un jugo de manzana de tu sylladex, ni siquiera sabes como llego ahí, pero esto es un sueño, entonces no importa.

Aunque tal vez si, el piso empezó a tambalearse con tanta sutilidad que no le haces caso.  
Algo se rompe, un vidrio para ser preciso, ¿Pero cual? Es la botella que tomaste, pero también tu mundo.

Tu mundo se rompe como si fuera vidrio.

 

Tu eres God tier, vuelves a ser un híbrido, una bruja. Estas insegura si has despertado, o esto es parte del sueño, sea lo que sea, quieres despertar antes que se convierta una pesadilla.

Pellizcas tu hombro, das un gemido adolorido, te lastimaste por nada.

Tal vez, esta solo sea una burbuja de sueño, si, es lo más seguro.  
Tu sylladex se convierte en tu mejor amiga en este momento, sacas tu celular, podrías contactarte con John.

Tu celular se rompe con la ráfaga de una espada, y queda tirada en el oscuro piso.

\- ¡¿Dave?! - No sabes como reaccionar, si estar feliz porque vino a ti, o enojada por tu celular.

El se acerca sin ningún apuro, manteniendo otra espada en su brazo izquierdo.  
Quizás, el no era tu Dave, su actitud extraña lo decía todo, y tenia una prenda diferente.

\- ¿Tu eres Dave? El de mi linea de tiempo - 

\- Yo soy todos los Dave - Diste unos pasos atrás - Soy tu Dave, todos los Daves aman a Jade - Un escalofrió recorrió tu espalda.

Esto empezaba a asustarte, y entrabas en pánico ¿Todos los Dave? En tu mente vinieron las memorias, cada uno de ellos habían muerto.

Cuando las personas se asustan de verdad quedan paralizadas. Tu no eras la excepción, estabas muerta de miedo.  
Por tu recelo al movimiento, el no tardo en estar cerca tuyo, demasiado cerca.

El te vio sin sus lentes de sol, te perdiste en esos seductores ojos rojos, no podías dejar de mirarlo. El manifestaba estar en el mismo trance.

\- Voy a ganar esta linea de tiempo a mi manera, Jade -

El besa tus labios.

Ácido.  
Ese beso ardía, era fuerte, no podías quitar tu cabeza, como a la vez apasionado, el parecía haber esperado este acto por una eternidad.  
Tu lo sentías como una marca.  
Tratas de alejarlo con tus brazos, con tus piernas, el primer golpe fue efectivo, pero el no se inmuto.

Veneno.  
El beso se expandió, el te obligo a abrir la boca, no querías, aunque tampoco es como si tuvieras opción. Al principio fue lento, puesto que tu ponías resistencia, lo hubieras mordido de no ser porque el seguía siendo tu amigo, el chico que te gusta, ademas de que tu mordida podría quitarle su lengua.  
Tu cabeza se adormece. Le haz dado el control.  
Quizás si era veneno, porque ahora apenas puedes mantener tus parpados abiertos, pero claro, esto es un beso así que los cierras y dejas que el haga todo el trabajo. Incluso aunque sabes que esto esta mal.

El beso por fin termina, y estas aturdida, ya no recuerdas cuanto tiempo a pasado.  
Una mesa aparece por medio de tus poderes, pero tu no hiciste que aparecía, ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

El te sienta puesto que sigues confundida y rígida. Te abraza en donde esta tu plana panza, el toca tus piernas, el abrazo se termina, el se agacha y abre tus piernas, acerca tu cadera a su rostro, y levanta la falda.

\- Dave... por favor, no lo hagas -

\- Te amo - Te mira por unos segundos fascinado, y entonces dice esas palabras.

¿Como debía de sentirse cuando el chico que le gustaba avanzaba su relación bastante rápido? ¿O cuando este ni siquiera hacia caso a sus pedidos? 

Su amigo y amado ha estado actuando raro.  
Después de que todas sus otras versiones hayan muerto, el desapareció una semana. En esa semana te dio tiempo de fusionarte con Becquerel y volverte God tier.  
Sin embargo, antes de su desaparición preocupo a tus amigos, incluso a los trolls. Parecía haber desarrollado una fuerte ansiedad conforme los otros Daves morían, la muerte de su hermano mayor fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Y aquí estaba el, quitando tu calza de cebra. Al rozar tus pálidas piernas sentiste un espantoso frió, lo ultimo era el calzón.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Dave, no sigas! - Rogaste. El no era así, era un chico genial, no una polla sin emociones, aunque ahora era lo segundo.

 Tu cara estaba sonrojada, el tenia tus piernas abiertas, sus ojos en tus partes intimas, te sentías avergonzada porque el viera que estabas algo peluda, para tu 'fortuna' tu piel se volvió blanca al fusionarte con tu perro, y el color del pelo de allí era también blanco, te sentías humillada.

 Llanto, sollozos que no permitiste que fueran escuchados, lagrimas que no cursaron tus mejillas.

 

 Un gemido, su lengua pasaba por tu matriz. Basto con una lamida para que te mojaras, te hallabas desorientada por las nuevas sensaciones, dejando salir los sonidos sin el mínimo acto de resistencia, haciendo música para sus oídos.

\- Eso se siente... raro - Expresaste con un susurro.

 Volviste a gemir, la diferencia es que esta vez era mucho más alto, estas llegando a tu climax aunque no lo supieras, el intenta llegar más profundo y/o ser más rápido. 

\- ¡Aaghh! - Haz llegado a tu climax. Estas exhausta, podrías dormirte en este momento, de no ser porque tu mano esta quemándose suavemente, por un beso suyo.  

 

 El te acuesta en la cama, ¿Ahí no había una mesa? Y comienza a quitarse su... ¿Pijama? Estas demasiado agotada como para pensar en esas dos cosas, acomodas tu cabeza en la almohada.

\- No es hora de la siesta, Señorita Strider. Todavia no hemos terminado - Ser una "Strider" sono aterrador, al menos estaba okey que todavia tuviera su caracteristica ironia.

\- ¿T-todavia no? - Ella queria decirlo, ella debia decirlo. "¡Dave, no! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Soy tu amiga!" ¿No se suponia que era capaz de hablar?

Este tomo su cadera, debido al grosor de su miembro y lo estrecho de la vagina se dio cuenta que costaria un poco meterlo, así que cerro sus ojos acunando su cabeza cerca del cuello de Jade, enfocandose en sus genitales.

Dave no fue despacio, tampoco rapido, a una velocidad media. Su proposito era comenzar el acto, no retrasarlo.

Harley era virgen.

Ella grito, hubiese deseado que fuera con consentimiento, ni que su "espada" doliera tanto.  
Patalear o pedir ayuda no serviria, ya lo has comprobado, pero eso no te impide seguir haciendolo.

Dolia lo retorcido que era con ella, dolian las quemaduras del cuello, la presion de sus dientes en tu cuello que molestaban a tu traquea, y dañaba seriamente a la piel, comenzabas a creer que salia sangre y/o que tu cuello ya estaba carcinado, por más surrealista que sonara.  
Sollozabas porque esa marca no desapareceria, quedaria incrustada en tu cuerpo.

Ademas, de que no lograbas resistir de lo que estaba sucediendo abajo, dolia tal vez más tu cuello. Nunca habias pensado que su perdida de virginidad seria de este modo, soñabas con una persona a la que amaras tanto que se dejarian llevar por la pasion, el acto se centraria más en el amor que se sentirian que por el placer, pero algunas veces los sueños no se cumplen.

Sufrias tu inocencia era agarrancara por el chico que amas. Te lamentabas por antes haber sentido esa sensación; climax, cuando el paso su lengua en tus partes.  
Aun así el rubio seguia.

\- ¡Woof -  
En un momento de diversión, el agarro tu colita y la sacudio con suavidad, sin embargo, si funciono, paraste de llorar, si lo piensas es algo divertido.  
Aunque pronto se aburrio de eso.

 

El te esta abrazando, y gruñia ahora, mientras mantenia su miembro lo más dentro posible. Tus piernas eran tan debiles en ese momento, hace mucho dejaste de moverlas.  
Pronto llegaria el. Y tu otra vez.

Algo viscoso y caliente entro a tu rincon.  
Podrias tener pocos conocimientos sobre la sexualidad, no obstante, recuerdas haber leido un libro de salud humana, en un pequeño capitulo aprendiste sobre reproducción.  
Conocias lo que era; semen.

Una duda viene hacia ti.  
¿Te convertiras en madre?   
Estas segura que sera niño, es como una predicción, sera varon. Ahora la pregunta consistia en si habra más de uno, quizas gemelos, o trillizos, ¡Hasta cuatrillizos!  
Entonces, una imagen de tu y Dave viene a tu mente, una fotografia en donde el tiempo ha pasado, y ahora puedes disfrutar de la presencia de tu hijo de al menos tres años de edad crees, el era rubio como su padre, de tez clara, no podias ver sus ojos puesto que estaban cubiertos de lentes de sol, sin embargo, estas segurisima que tiene tus ojos, ademas, de unos dientes de conejo. Disfrutando el momento con tu querido esposo, o al menos eso supones, puesto que traes un anillo de ruby, y el uno de jade.  
Entonces tienes una idea, o más bien una regla, todos los niños se llamaran con D, mientras que las niñas con J.

 

A pesar de todo lo sigues amando.

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que hay ciertas cosas que no subire a Wattpad, por ser demasiado explicitas.


End file.
